The beginning to forever
by Writingchick123
Summary: Finding her way is hard in a new body, a new life and a new home full of people she doesnt know. Her human life was gone and the only thing that mattered now was how to find a way through it. she only trully has herself left but even that is almost gone.


Chapter one

The beginning of forever

"No, no. Please. I don't want to. Please." I begged, but they ignored me. "Please," I beseeched again as the needle came nearer. The hands that grasp the sides of my arms were in white gloves like a doctors but I knew they were anything but a customary doctor.

"I don't want to, let me go." I wasn't crying for I knew it wouldn't do any good, crying wouldn't make them let me go and I didn't know what would.

Another person with a white mask and gloves turned to me with a ripped towel; they stuffed it in my mouth so I wouldn't converse any longer. I struggled against the hands holding me down and closed my eyes pleadingly. I didn't desire them to touch me; I didn't require them to stick that needle within me. What they were doing I didn't know, but taking me away from the ones I loved was unnecessary.

It made it inferior when they would fleetingly pause as if waiting for a diverse reaction to approach from me. I was to panicky to count how many there were and to interpret what they were saying in the corners of the dark room that only consisted of one lamp hanging from the low cement ceiling. There were boxes stacked precisely, they were bordering the sides of the walls; the windows had black plastic bags tapped to them blocking off any light that might have come through.

One of the white masked inhabitants held up a bright red beam to my eyes holding it there while I tried to flinch away. That too did no good; even after looking away from the beam I could still see it one way or another like it was programmed into my brain. My feet were duck tapped to the legs of the wooden chair I was forced to sit in and a rope was around my waist a little loose from me sliding out my arms.

The needle edged closer to my shoulder, right when it was about to contact my skin I wrenched away in the wrong direction feeling no control over my body, making the lanky needle penetrate into my neck. I screamed at the pain when they pressed the dark blue, fluid into my neck making it durable to breathe. My screaming was muffled by the ripped towel. I felt the needle speedily eject from my skin and for the first time I actually heard their voices but all of them were foreign to me. It seamed as if they were talking in some sort of strange alien language. The people turned urgent as they scampered around the room going through papers and drawers looking for unspoken answers. The individual in front of me shouted to the others hastily.

I screamed leaning forward in my chair, the pain was so grave, so appalling I thought I was about to puke. The towel was ripped out of my mouth rapidly and a tin bucket was pressed under my face, I threw up in it. When I was done the towel went back into my mouth and I screamed more. The tears were forming in my eyes now out of pain and not trepidation. The pain kept going strappingly not once decreasing, if anything at all it was becoming more severed.

I was so caught up in my own screams I hadn't noticed the inscriptions forming on my bare arms and legs. Blue and red symbols were carving into my skin like a cut but without blood. They started to sparkle like fire and they glowed in the darkness letting me see the persons face in front of me. It was a man who looked half mad and half concerned. When he turned back to me in my chair and perceived the marks, his eyes grew spacious and he turned back to yell at the others once more this time more hastily. I squirmed around in my chair eager for that to make the pain ease, but it didn't.

The markings excelled through my clothes; you could spot the shape of the secret language clearly as if they were on top of my clothes instead of under them. As new ones formed on my body the screams came more and more frequently. My hands gripped the sides of the seat and I leaned my head back letting out an ear piercing scream that made the whole room full of people sheathe their ears. In this scream the towel didn't even mute it. I gasped for air and screamed again and again. The man stipulated for the others to progress faster.

"Make it stop!" I screamed spitting the towel out of my mouth and onto the floor. "Make it stop!" the pain blurred my vision and then a couple more screams formed at my mouth but didn't come out, turning into more gasps.

Again like before they didn't pay any consideration to me and just hurriedly paced around the room looking through more books and files. The guy didn't loose his clasp on me when he arose from the ground.

"Please! Make it stop!" I yelled louder than before. The pain was distributing to my face and to the tips of my toes and soon my whole back side started to hurt also. My eyes struggled to maintain open.

"Find the rejection shot!" the guy in front of me thundered, I noticed I could comprehend what he was saying now. And I could hear the others as they talked and debated while rushing about the room.

I screamed again until the guy glanced at me. "Help me!" I begged him. The tear that streaked down my cheek was a light blue that glimmered as it hit and engrossed into my shirt.

He stared in terror, his expression perplexing. "Blue fire?" he whispered more to himself than to me. In the background the others froze somehow seeming to hear his soft words.

All went tranquil for a fraction of a second until he turned again. "She has blue fire. Hurry she's turning fast!" he was more earnest now.

Turning? Turning into what? I didn't know and at the time I no longer cared for what was happening just as long as the pain was set aside. More tears came, swelling up in the corners of my eyes then falling, glowing the same way the first tear did. They started to come more promptly running down my cheeks and onto my lap.

"Give me the stone!" The man called.

"We can't find it sr." someone said disappointingly over at the man in front of me, he glared at the person who said they couldn't find it.

"No, here it is! I have it here!" another came over to me and the man handing over a stone like object to him, while taking his spot in holding my arms down.

He looked down at the rock and said something that was blocked out by another one of my screams.

When he was about to reach over and touch me with it I screamed-no hissed at him, the resonance surprised even me. He looked behind him at the others who were desperatly waiting for him to say something-anything. He nodded to another man who added pressure to my arms helping to hold me still. I wanted to beg for murcy; i wanted to yell it but i couldnt. The towel limited any noise i made.

The door across the room flung open with extream force knocking a coulpe people out of the way. "Did i tell you, you could do that?" A mans voice altered through the room. It made me feel calm, like i already knew he was the one who was going to save me.

"Apollo, Sr. i was just doing what you asked. The pain wouldnt ease i had to do something." The man holding the rock stood looking away from me and to the rather charming man who was comming through the crowed of people scattered in the room.

"But i didnt tell you-did i?" his green eyes glowed like animals in the dark, the silver swirls in them made them look even more incredible. His eyes moved from the mans and to mine where hi lips streached in a small smile as if trying to calm me. Just looking at the guy made the pain ease.

"Sr. i didnt-"

"Thats enough of that." With a wave of his hand he cut the other guy off but didnt take his eyes away from me. He pushed the guy out of the way so he was now standing directly in front of me. His brown hair was long and neat and the more closer of a look i got at his eyes the more i was dazed.

"Sr, i dont think you know how much pain she's in. Just because you entered the room doesnt mean it compleatly stopped. We need to treat her before it does any perminant damage to her energy level. We cant waist her like that." The man continued to talk even though he had been instructed not to.

"I'll take care of it. There isnt going to be any perminant damage, Nate, relax. She's not your experiment, shes mine. Have you programed the light?" he asked glanceing back at the guy then to me again.

"Yes, we did that right away. Please, Apollo, we have to hurry-"

"Silents, Nate. Shut up. Dont worry about it."He reached a hand touching the edge of my jaw with his jentle fingers and moved it up to my temple. He placed just two fingers directly on and smiled. "Sleep," His smile faded and then...nothing.


End file.
